Battle of Älpîpä
The Battle of Älpîpä is the nickname of a football match played in Round 1 of the 2018 FIFA World Cup between Hungary and Estonia at Wrîntün Stadium in Älpîpä on 20 June 2018. Venezuelan referee Óscar S. Ramos issued four red cards and 16 yellow cards, equalling the record set by the Portugal vs. Netherlands match in 2006. The match ended 1-0 to Hungary, with vice-captain Jószef Szabó scoring in the 20th minute after a free kick had been awarded. Before the goal, Estonia goalkeeper Paavo Ivanov had been booked and in the seventh minute, Estonian defender Olev Ilves had been booked for a foul which injured Béla Krassai and eventually forced the substitution of Hungary's star full back after half-time. In the meantime, Szabó had been booked for slapping Hillar Kuusk, Estonia's captain after 18 minutes. The free kick was awarded when Jaak Sepp slammed into Szabó, but was not red carded or even cautioned. Shortly after the goal, Hungary's left winger Henrik Erdôs was booked for kicking Estonian vice-captain Jaan Rebane in the heel. He was then the first player to be sent off, during half-time for a second yellow recieved for colliding with Nigul Mägi in the 44th minute. After Sándor Eckáris was cautioned only 2 minutes after being brought on the 48th minute, Olof Osterházy (Hungary's goalkeeper and captain) and Peeter Semenov both received yellow cards, with Osterházy's coming as the result of punching Jaan Rebane in the knee. Hungary's manager Laszlo Mérati gave his approval of the punch, commenting that "Rebane deserved it." Ilves was sent off in the 62nd minute with a second caution after headbutting Osterházy (Osterházy was fine and stayed on the pitch). Hungarian cente back Boldiszár Deák was given a yellow card in the 72nd minute after fouling Estonian centre back Heino Järvi. Two minutes later, Mikk Petrov pushed Sándor Eckáris to the ground and was also punished. Estonia's Riki Asteerev recieved a caution, apparantley for dissent. After that, Hungary's cente back Bertalan Bodnár and right winger Ferdinánd Oláh were both punished. Estonian striker Koit Pavlov was lucky to escape without a red card or even a yellow card after swearing at Anasztáz Fehér. Deák was sent off in the 77th minute after handling the ball deliberatley and running around with it in his hands. In injury time, Semenov was sent off for a foul. In the aftermath of the match, Referee Ramos was criticised by FIFA president Sepp Blatter, who has suggested that Ramos should have given himself a yellow card for his poor performance during the match. Blatter later regretted these words and promised to officially apologise. When Hungary faced the USA in their last group match, they were without the suspended Erdôs and Deák. In addition, when Estonia faced Canada in their last group match, they were without the suspended Ilves and Semenov. Match details | goals2 = | stadium = Wrîntün Stadium, Älpîpä | attendance = 83, 456 | referee = Óscar S. Ramos (Venezuela) | penalties1 = | penaltyscore = | penalties2 = }} |valign="top" width="50%"| |} Category:Leubantia